Marry Me
by Pandakitty
Summary: Heiji's just really, really hoping he not going to get a 'no'.


Haven't posted anything here in FOREVER. So let's get some senseless fluff. Enjoy~

~.~

Heiji fumbled with the ring in his pocket nervously. He'd been waiting all day to pop the question, but he just hadn't found the right time. He should have planned it this more than he had, but he was too afraid it'd go wrong. After all his careful planning he realised it would be better to be spontaneous.

Shinichi had gone straight to the couch when they got home. He obviously thought today was just a normal day and Heiji was going to be making dinner for the two of them. Never one to disappoint the love of his life, Heiji went to do that, but first he went to Shinichi.

"Anythin' ya want for dinner, y'know, specifically?" Heiji asked, still a little nervous about even _talking_ to Shinichi. Shinichi look up from the book he was reading and shook his head.

"Not really," he returned to looking at his book. "Anything's fine." Heiji wasn't quite pleased with that answer though. He wanted to make something special for his boyfriend to get him a in a good mood, but if Shinichi wasn't willing to play along there was nothing he could do about it. As Heiji left, however, Shinichi stopped him, "But if you could…" Heiji turned around to see Shinichi smiling at him, "I'd really like something sweet afterwards."

"Of course," Heiji smiled back, and returned to the task at hand. Soon after looking in the fridge and pantry he announced he was going to the store and promptly left. He wasn't sure what he was going to make, but maybe going out to buy ingredients would give him some inspiration.

Heiji sighed as he walked down the street. He couldn't do this. He was too afraid Shinichi would say no, or worse… He was one to take chances, but he really didn't want to mess things up with Shinichi. He really, truly loved him—but he wondered if Shinichi could say the same. If this ended up badly he didn't know what he would do. He'd have to make sure Shinichi was in a _really_ good mood when he asked, then maybe Shinichi wouldn't freak out.

Collecting ingredients for dinner took a while. He decided he'd make pasta because he was quick and Shinichi was probably getting impatient. As Heiji passed by the bakery he noticed some cakes that were nicely laid out. Getting one for Shinichi might be a good idea, but he wasn't sure what flavour he'd like most. In the end, Heiji settled on cupcakes of assorted flavours and desperately hoped Shinichi would like them.

"I'm back," Heiji called into the house, and got a 'finally' in return. It didn't bother him though—he expected it. Making dinner as quickly as he could to appease he apparently starving boyfriend. Shinichi ended up eating too quickly to possibly be enjoying the pasta, be he seemed satisfied when he was done. He practically beamed at Heiji then.

"And for dessert?" he seemed very excited. Heiji sighed, but smiled and grabbed his grocery bag. Pulling out the cupcakes, he placed them in front of Shinichi.

"Wasn't sure whatta get ya, so I figured I'd get somethin' with some variety."

Sighing in relief at Shinichi's reaction to them, Heiji watched as the other detective seem to look at every cupcake individually to try and choose one. "Try the strawberry one," Heiji finally said, tired of watching Shinichi ponder of which on to pick first. Happily, Shinichi took it went back to the couch to eat it, leaving Heiji to do the dishes like always. '_Why da I wanna marry him again…?_' Heiji vaguely wondered as he cleared the table. He knew why, but sometimes he felt Shinichi was using him—then again, he never complained about it, so what should he expect?

After washing the dishes, Heiji went and sat on the side of the couch opposite to Shinichi and stared at him. He was reading that book again. Heiji wondered what it was about, but he wouldn't ask. He knew Shinichi would just tell him to read it when Shinichi was done with it—that's how he always answered. There was something so special about watching Shinichi curled up on the cough, though. How many other people have seen him like this? Heiji was ready to bet very few.

After a few moments, Shinici shoved a bookmark in book and threw it on the coffee table. He crawled across the couch and lay on top of Heiji. "Okay, what's wrong?" he asked in that voice he always used when he _knew_ something. And when Shinichi _knew_ something, there was no denying it.

"N-nothin'." Heiji tried to say earnestly, but knew he was failing. Shinichi glared at him and Heiji sighed. "I… I jus' wanna ask you somethin'."

"Then ask me, I'm all ears." Shinichi smiled, giving his boyfriend a little kiss. Heiji then shifted, making Shinichi sit up properly. He kneeled in front of Shinichi, pulling the ring out of his pocket and holding it in front of Shinichi's face.

"I… I'm not sure how t' ask ya this but…" Heiji blushed, "I love ya—more than anythin'. An' I wanna be with ya forever. So…" He watched Shinichi's face: it was redder than Heiji's, that was for sure. And he looked very surprised—Heiji hoped that was a good thing.

"Oh my god…" Shinichi whispered. Again, Heiji was hoping that was a good thing. He took in a deep breath.

"Kudo Shinichi, will ya marry me?"

"Heiji…" Shinichi said in a quiet voice, "I… I don't know what to say…"

"How about 'yes'?" Heiji offered, knowing that probably didn't help much, but he was ready to try anything at this point to get a positive answer. Even a 'sorry, try again' would've been nice. He just wanted an answer.

"O-of course, stupid," Shinichi smiled, but at the same time look like he was about cry. Heiji smiled brightly, taking Shinichi's left hand and putting the ring on it. Shinichi then threw his arms around Heiji, hugging him tightly, "I love you."

"I love ya, too," Heiji replied, pulling Shinichi off of him just a bit.

"Too tight?" Shinichi asked, looking Heiji in the eyes. Heiji shook his head, however, and pressed his lips to Shinichi's... and was promptly kissed back.


End file.
